


Off I go

by thetardisisjawnlocked



Category: War Horse (2011)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 16:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/624312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetardisisjawnlocked/pseuds/thetardisisjawnlocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A ficlet I wrote for Hiddlessiren on tumblr about Captain Nicholls packing to leave for the War. She asked for sweet and happy, I'm afraid I gave her something very different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Off I go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hiddlessiren](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Hiddlessiren).



As he places the last pair of socks in his bag Captain James Nicholls mentally went through his list of things to do. His gear was packed, he had given his will to his father for safe keeping, just in case, which meant that he only needed to find a horse. he could do that when he arrived. There was something he was forgetting… Oh yes, his drawing folder. It should…  
  
“James?” Her voice came softly from the door. Before turning to the sound, he took a deep breath, he really hated this part.  
“Darling Jane, I thought you were sleeping. You’ve been so tired lately.” He crossed the room and carefully put his hands on her cheeks. She leaned into the touch.  
“I heard you packing. Oh I hate this war!” A tear slid from her eyes. He brushed it away with his thumb.  
  
“I know you do. But I promise you, I will be back before you know it. And then, then we will have that cottage. We will build our home and we will be the happiest people on this planet. So break my heart, we will have the most beautiful little daughter. She will look just like you; wavy brown hair framing that heart shaped face, with the cutest little mouth and button nose.” He punctuated each description with a light kiss. “And she will get out of all the trouble in the world when she blinks those green eyes. I will not be able to argue, when she looks like you.”  
  
He draws her into a passionate kiss, filled with all the fear, love and longing he has for his darling wife. Once they let go of each other, she looked at him shyly.  
“No, darling. She will have your blue eyes. And her brother will have your fair hair. You have seven months to come back to us.”  
He stared at her for minutes while he digested what she had said. “Darling? Has it happened already? Am I to be a father?” he finally whispered. As she nodded, he wrapped her in his arms and began spinning her around the room. “Twins.” she said and his eyes tear up. Soon he had to set her down as he could no longer see her face. This was proving to be both the happiest and saddest day of his life.  
  
Captain Nicholls had never had so much to fight for before.

 

_____________________________

Original post can be found [here](http://hiddlessiren.tumblr.com/post/28835619783/written-by-thetardisisjawnlocked).

The wonderful [nidubhchair](http://nidubhchair.tumblr.com) wrote a fic inspired by this. Go read it [here](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/8730278/1/Planting-in-the-Ruins). It continues the story during the war.


End file.
